


Switch Up

by CustardBattle



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, POWER BOTTOMS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually it's Brian that takes control. Finally, it's Ross' turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch Up

Brian laid his head back against the pillow. With his arms raised above his head, finding a comfortable position for his neck proved difficult. Ross had restrained his hands, making sure to tie the rope just tight enough to pinch, but to still allow blood flow. He tugged lightly against the restraints, and felt his cock twitch at the feeling. He was completely trapped and at the total mercy of the younger man. Above him, Ross checked over his handiwork, his face slightly furrowed with concentration as he tugged and fussed over the knots. While they had fucked before, adding ropes in was a bit new to the both of them, and Brian could sense some apprehension.

Finally, Ross leaned back, seeming content with his work. He looked at Brian with a serious expression.

“Tell me your safeword.”

“Red.”

“Give me a colour.”

“Green,” Brian said immediately, eager to start the scene. Unlike himself, Ross was still fully clothed, and looked beautiful in the dim lighting.

At his words, Ross’ face split into a sadistic grin. Ross swung his leg over so that he straddled the older man, just hovering over his half-hard cock. He leaned over and kissed Brian forcefully. Brian moaned as fingers ran through his peppered hair. Ross was relentless, licking into his mouth and biting his bottom lip. Ross leaned into the other man and devoured him, a constant force. Brian couldn’t breathe, but with his head pressed up against the pillow, there was nowhere to go. Finally, after Brian felt as though he’d pass out from lack of oxygen, Ross pulled back and looked at him. Watching the older man’s face, he slowly ground his ass against Brian’s cock, and laughed as he let out a long moan. His cock was fully hard now, and he hungrily drank up the friction. Just as he started to grind back up, Ross pulled away, making him throb with need. With a mischievous grin, Ross slowly pulled his shirt over his head, making a show of what he revealed. Brian saw his stomach: pale, and feminine, and smooth. His chest was hairless, flushed slightly red. He wanted to grab the brunette just then, and explore that perfect skin with rough hands, and fuck him hard. Once again he tugged at the restraints, and felt unbelievable frustration build in him.

“What’s wrong, Daddy? You seem flustered.”

Anger dashed though him, but Brian kept his face stony. He managed to grind out, “Nothing Baby Girl.”

Ross immediately slapped him hard across the face. As the pain radiated outward, Ross cackled and started grinding again, noticeably harder this time. Brian swallowed back a moan.

“You’ve told me lying’s wrong, Daddy. Now, tell me what you want.”

Shame flooded Brian’s face, but he complied.

“Please suck me off.” Even asking nicely, Ross seemed unsatisfied and stopped grinding again, looking expectantly at him.

“Please suck me off, Baby Girl. Please.”

At that, Ross slid his hands down Brian’s bare chest, through the coarse hair on his chest, as well as the dark trail on his lower stomach, pecking light kisses on his way down. The older man’s breath hitched as Ross firmly palmed his cock through his jeans, just enough to tease. As he pulled his zipper down, Brian lifted his hips up urgently, and let the younger man pull the jeans off him. Ross’ fingertips ran along the underwear waistband, and tucked it just under Brian’s balls, letting his cock spring free.

Reaching into his back pocket, Ross produced a condom and tore it open, taking care not make damage.

“Cherry flavoured,” Ross hummed, as he rolled it down.

“What? I’m not sweet enough already?” Brian countered, but shut his mouth immediately when the younger man sucked on the tip. His toes curled when Ross swallowed down the entire thing, and he actually let out an embarrassing gasp as Ross licked at the frenulum. Sucking cock like a queen happened to be one of Ross’ many talents, and he certainly didn’t hold back here. A dark heat started seeping in Brian’s belly as Ross made unbelievable sucking noises around his dick. Just as he neared the edge, Ross took notice and popped his mouth off his cock, jerking him slowly with his hand instead. Brian groaned in frustration. He had been so close.

And then Ross’ mouth was on him again, sucking just as enthusiastically as before. He added in the occasional hum that vibrated against him in just the right way. Brian writhed as much as his restraints allowed, trying to buck up into the brunette’s mouth. Just as he felt that coil growing again, Ross pulled up. As soon as he saw the look of absolute desperation in the older man, he let out a giggle.

“Is there something you want, Daddy? Say please.”

Brian was too far gone to avoid begging, but he still felt a strong rush of shame as he did.

“Please, Baby Girl. Please let me come.”

“Okay, Daddy. Let me prepare myself like a good girl.”

He crawled off Brian, kicking off his jeans and underwear. Producing a small bottle of lube, Ross jerked himself slowly, throwing back his head with a moan that made Brian’s dick twitch. Pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, he let them towards his hole. Brian desperately wanted to lay Ross down as do this himself, but he could only watch passively as Ross made a show of the whole thing. Ross added a single finger, and soon could fit another. Curling his fingers up, he moaned pornographically, and finally added a third. Ross studied Brian, hair messed up, breathing heavily, cock hard. Finally feeling his hole loosen up, he crawled over. Positioning himself over the older man’s dick, he slid down, until he was completely filled.

Ross moved gently at first, making slow little motions that drove Brian crazy. Eventually, he sped up, lifting his hips up and immediately slamming them back down, riding the older man hard. Brian fixed his eyes on Ross. He was gorgeous, moving up and down, and moaning on each thrust. Just as Brian felt that coil start to build up in him again, the younger man sped up, fucking himself on Brian relentlessly. Seeing that he was close, Ross took his own dick in his hand and stroked himself to completion. His walls clenched down as he came. Ross threw his head back and moaned, still thrusting as he shot spurts of come onto Brian’s belly. At the sight, Brian lost himself, following shortly behind and finishing inside of the younger man.

They caught their breath, and Brian could feel Ross’ heavy heartbeat against his chest. After a minute, Ross slid off of him and pecked a quick kiss to his lips.

“Thank you,” he said as he undid the ropes. Brian stretched out his arms after he was released, and rubbed at the red marks on his wrists. After doing some clean up, and bringing Brian water and snacks, Ross snuggled back into bed, firmly pressed against the other man’s chest.

“We need to do this again.” Brian said, clearly tired. He fought back a yawn.

“Yes, Daddy,” Ross mumbled, and dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://bxhayk.tumblr.com/


End file.
